Bloodline
by Queenie47
Summary: MissingExtended Scene from 3.20 "Blood Ties" -- Together, the two sister’s escape.


Title: Bloodline  
  
Author: Nicole [most people call me Queenie here though]  
  
Beta: Screech  
  
Disclaimer: I am the ruler of the world. I am hiding MV, DA, QT and various other hot guys in my closet that connects to my kingdom in Africa. Haven't you ever heard of me? I'm sure you have. And if were wondering, yes, this is only in my dreams.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Timeline/Spoilers: Missing/Extended Scene from 3.20 "Blood Ties"  
  
Summary: The missing scene between when Sydney rescued Nadia and they were trying to reach the tunnel where Jack and Sloane were, and when they ended up at the safehouse. Together, the two sister's escape.  
  
Dedication: Screech, Jen, and the rest of the ZAp, you all keep me sane (or insane at the case may be ) ... my two best friends, Toni and Sarah, for keeping me sane (and calm) every single day ... and to everyone that has ever gave me a compliment on my writing, ever reviewed one of my stories, or inspired me in some way; I wouldn't be here without each and every one of you. Thanks again everyone.  
  
Author's Note: At first, when I first heard about Nadia, I was a little wary about how they were going to pull it off, but after seeing the episode last night, I *loved* the interactions between Sydney and Nadia, and if the episodes were longer, I would have loved to see something along these lines, so I hope you enjoy it, and be sure to let me know what you think.  
  
-----  
  
"Nadia. My name is Nadia." Sydney smiles slightly as she hoists her half- sister up, her arm supporting her beaten body as they limp farther down the hall. "Can you tell me about my father?"  
  
Sydney noticeably swallows past the lump in her throat; what is she supposed to say? Tell her all the evils he has done in this life; how he had ruined her life numerous times?  
  
But she decides to tell her the semi-truth. "I've been back for a few months, and as long as I have been back, he has been a good man. He works for OmniFam, a non-profit international organization, bent on helping people."  
  
She leaves out the part about how he had gotten his pardon revoked, and how only days earlier he had been killed by lethal injection, only to be saved be her father. Nadia doesn't need to know this right now, she needs to think that her father is a good man; she doesn't need to know the truth.  
  
With Sydney supporting most of Nadia's weight they have only made it a short distance, but they will get there in due time.  
  
"What does he look like?" she questions anxiously, and Sydney suppresses a chuckle at how eager she is to find anything out about the father she has never known.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing; you get your looks from our mother."  
  
Nadia chuckles lightly, but the chuckle ends in a wince as she clutches the back of her head, which happens to still be bleeding profusely from the wound from the fire extinguisher.  
  
"Do you want to sit down for a few more minutes?" she asks worriedly, and it feels good to worry and be taking care of a younger sister like she has always yearned to do. Now she is.  
  
She nods lightly, and Sydney eases her down to the ground once again, both of their heads dropping to their knees, a comfortable silence encompassing them.  
  
They both have an urge to ask each other as many questions as possible, but opt to stay silent for a little while longer. And the normalness of the situation hits them both. Something they've both never had in their life.  
  
"Are you an agent too?"  
  
Sydney lifts her head slightly and nods. "Yes. CIA. United States Intelligence."  
  
The irony that like their mother and fathers, the two sisters are also agents is remarkable, a true show that it is in the genes, in their bloodline, and will always be.  
  
Knowing they can't stay there much longer without running the risk of getting captured and institutionalized again, Nadia shifts, "We should be on our way."  
  
"Yeah, we should." Sydney agrees. "The tunnel isn't too much farther from here, we're almost there."  
  
"Good. Because my head is killing me; I think I may have a concussion." Sydney stands, and helps Nadia stand once again, helping her shift her weight onto Sydney as much as possible.  
  
They limp slowly down the hallways again, and as they loop around a turn in their path, Nadia looks at her sister, "Thank you. For saving me."  
  
Sydney looks at her too, and smiles. "You're my sister, once I found out you existed, I couldn't leave you to be killed. I couldn't do that to anyone, least of all my own flesh and blood."  
  
Nadia is encompassed in an awed silence at Sydney's confession, she's known she's had a sister for thirty minutes and she's on her way to see her father. Her family is for once coming together.  
  
And then she sees her father for the first time...  
  
THE END  
  
*shrugs* 


End file.
